


Patience

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lay still in tall grass, waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Bandit!Regina  
> Date Written: 1 May 2016  
> Word Count: 100  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 13 Challenge "A Picture is Worth 100 Words"  
> Summary: She lay still in tall grass, waiting.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of episodes 04x22 & 04x23, "Operation Mongoose, Parts 1 & 2".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't sure what I'd get for this until I wrote it. I just looked at the [picture prompt](https://www.flickr.com/photos/andreasmueller/26358914896/in/explore-2016-04-12/) and put fingers to keys. And that was all she wrote.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not at all. If I've missed something, let me know.

She lay still in tall grass, waiting. The rain hadn't started up again yet, but the omnipresent mist of this part of the forest settled around her like a comforting blanket. The Queen was on her way to some secret assignation, likely with her Prince Charming, and would pass through here soon enough. No one was to know about the rendezvous, so Snow White would be traveling with only the barest of details. That was when she would take her chances and strike.

If only she could speak with Snow White privately, remind her that they were family. But no…

  
[Source](https://www.flickr.com/photos/andreasmueller/26358914896/in/explore-2016-04-12/)


End file.
